


You Are Cordially Invited

by oh_anakin



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: F/F, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, puns, wedding invitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_anakin/pseuds/oh_anakin
Summary: An invitation arrives by Dragon Mail.
Relationships: Camicazi/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You Are Cordially Invited

Maudlin read the invitation over and over again. Each time her crooked “I don’t know what I’m reading but it’s very hilarious” smile grew slightly wider.

On the sixth readthrough, Camicazi’s curiosity got the better of her. 

“ _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Fishlegs No-Name & Magnanimous Mugger O’Mundanity on Wednesday, April 10, the Dark Ages, at 7′o’clock in the evening, Berk Village, Isle of Berk._

**“DO NOT MURDER ANY OF YOUR FELLOW GUESTS _.”_**

The big, sprawling black lettering implied that Fishlegs had hastily scrawled this on last-minute. 

Camicazi found herself chuckling. “He probably does consider that a _mood-killer,_ come to think of it.”

Maudlin rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t repress her smile.


End file.
